


Balcony Shenanigans

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deep Throating, M/M, Oral, Original Characters - Freeform, Throat Fucking, rough oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Theo fucks Ghost's throat(fantasy)
Relationships: Ghost/Theo
Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806745
Kudos: 2





	Balcony Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



> THIS IS ONE OF THE FILTHIEST THINGS I"VE EVER POSTED I ALMOST DIDNT POST IT
> 
> Nebula requested it

“Do...I really have to go with you on this?” Ghost sighed, rolling over on the bed to look over at Theo who was inspecting his outfit in the mirror. “You know I’m terrible with social gatherings.” 

“The town leader seemed infatuated with you, so yes. You do have to go.” Theo sighed, glancing over at Ghost who was now curling up into a tight ball on the bed. Snorting, he went over to him and rested a hand against his cheek gently. “I promise he won’t be able to get to you.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about. You know I can handle myself.” Ghost snapped, brushing his hand off his cheek with a frown. “I’m terrible in crowds. You’ve seen me panic.” He sighed, sitting up with help from the other. Sitting up, he planted his hands between his legs and pouted up at Theo, trying to really play it up but he could tell that it wasn’t working. 

“I’ll make it up to you later okay?” Theo chuckled, watching the other continue to pout and try to get his way. “I promise.”

Snorting, Ghost slipped off the bed to go over to the armoire to sift through it. “Your making it up to me usually ends up with me doing something for you.” He heard the other laughing behind him as he moved things around to find something he could change into. “I’m not hearing you defend yourself.”

“Because I caaaaaan’t.” Theo sang back to him, still laughing. “And you knooooow iiiiit. You should wear that dress again.”

“And draw a crowd around me? No. Absolutely not.” Ghost quipped back immediately, grabbing a nicer shirt and dress pants from the armoire before turning around to find Theo right behind him. “Hey, move it.” He narrowed his eyes up at the other, wary of what he was doing. 

Theo was already slipping his arms around Ghost’s shoulders with a sly smile on his lips. “But if you wear the dress, it’ll make it easier for me to make it up to you later.” He purred, dipping down to press their lips together before pulling back just as quickly. “Do it for meeeee? Pleeeaassseee?” He asked as he pulled away to give the other his best puppy dog eyes. Knowing he could win him over easier that way.

Cheeks read, Ghost stared up at him for a moment before huffing and turning back to the armoire to put the items back to grab one of the dresses instead. He felt Theo run a hand down his back and then down his tail. He shivered, biting his lip before flapped a hand back at the other to get him to move away. 

The chuckle he heard drifting away from him made him shiver again and he had to tamp down any notion of just staying in for the night while he tried to find the one item he was looking for.

***

“Parties like this shouldn’t exist.” Ghost hissed into Theo’s ear as the other expertly twirled him around the dancefloor. “And stop spinning me so much!”

Snorting, Theo did as he was commanded and settled for just moving with the music with Ghost in his arms instead. “Drink too much?” He asked, pulling back to look down at the other. He had flushed cheeks and had that adorable haze in his eyes he always got when he overdid it.

“Only because of you.” Was the immediate snapped response. It really was Theo’s fault. Constantly getting him filled glasses of wine whenever he could.

“Had to keep you soft somehow, Sunshine.” Theo murmured, pulling him back into his chest and kissed the top of his head gently. “Wanna go get some air?” 

“Please.” Ghost sighed, carefully pulling his head back to avoid knocking Theo’s chin with his horns before letting the other lead him off the dancefloor and around the large ballroom.

People tried to hail them down to get them to chat but Theo was expertly avoiding all conversations as he weaved around the crowd with Ghost in tow before he found the door he was looking for. “Locks from the outside even.” Theo winked back at Ghost as he pulled him through the doors, shutting them quickly and flipping the lock.

“And _why_ do you know that?” Ghost sighed heavily, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at Theo.

“Did a bit of snooping around yesterday. Don’t give me that look! I did it for reasons.” Theo reached a hand out and grabbed the other’s hand to tug him further onto the balcony. “It’s private. Quiet. Aaaaaaand we can be alone without anyone possibly barging in on us.”

“Why would anyone be barging in on us anyway?” Ghost’s tone was full on deadpan because he knew. He knew exactly what Theo was planning because the other had NOT been subtle at all during the entire party. The touches. The murmuring in his ear. The possessive hold he would do anytime anyone got too close. The dress request. 

Chuckling lowly, Theo spun around and wrapped both arms around Ghost gently. “Sunshine, I think you knooooowwww.”

“I’m not getting naked at someone else’s house, Theodas.”

“Who said you had to?” Theo purred, leaning down to nuzzle against the other’s neck. “You put your hair up. You don’t do that just for any reason.” 

Ghost felt his cheeks darken and he quickly put his hands up on Theo’s chest but just gripped the front of the other’s shirt tightly. “And what of it?” He muttered, tipping his head to the side as he felt Theo slowly kissing up his neck to his ear. His breathing hitched and he pressed a bit closer into the other, biting his lip to stifle the moan clawing its way out of his throat. The bite to his ear shocked it out of him and he quickly clamped his mouth shut after.

“Don’t do that.” Theo pulled back and brought their faces close, placing a kiss at the edge of Ghost’s lips. “I told you it’s quiet. No one can hear us. The music is too loud.” 

“Bastard. You didn’t just snoop around for information.” Ghost muttered, his breath hitching again as a hand slipped down to grope his front through the dress. Hissing, he tried to pull his hips away but the other used his free hand to press him closer. “Strong bastard.”

“You like it. A lot.” 

Rolling his eyes, Ghost frowned up at him. “So what are you planning?” Maybe he shouldn’t have asked because the moment he did, Theo’s eyes lit up and he froze. “Theodas-”

“I wanna fuck your mouth.” Theo quickly interrupted, grinning as Ghost’s entire face went red. “Oooh, someone likes that idea.”

“Wha-No!” Ghost sputtered, feeling the blush spread from his cheeks to his ears. “Why here?!”

“Cuz it’s just us.” Theo’s casual response with a shrug made Ghost’s blush darken and he grinned wider. “Oooooh, someone’s _really_ liking this idea.”

Biting his lip, Ghost glanced over to the door and then back up at the other. “Oh shut up.” He hissed, shoving the other’s hands off of him before he sank to his knees. That got him a whistle and he shot a glare up at the other while he started working on the laces of Theo’s pants. A hand rested on top of his head and he paused for a second, heat flashing through him rapidly and settling low in his hips. “This better not be the promise you made to me earlier.”

“Oh hell no, Sunshine. That’s later. I just had this idea and I wanted to try it out.” Theo sighed happily as his dick was pulled out of his pants, his eyes shutting momentarily before he forced them open to watch as Ghost leaned in and wrapped his lips around the head. Sucking in a breath, he pushed his fingers into Ghost’s scalp. The noise he got in return had him bucking his hips forward. “Damn, forgot you like that.” He chuckled, gripping the other’s hair a little tighter as he sank further into Ghost’s mouth. “Just straight to it then?”

Ghost huffed through his nose and pulled his mouth off, glaring up at him. “If you don’t shut up, I’m going to leave you here with your pants undone.”

“Sorry sorry!” Theo laughed, relaxing his grip on his hair a bit. “I’ll be quiet I promise.” He gave him a grin before rolling his eyes as the glare continued. “As quiet as I can be. There.”

Huffing again, Ghost shot him one last glare before he refocused his attention back on the other’s dick in his hand. He gave him a few strokes before he replaced his hand with his mouth again, going halfway down before he had to stop and let himself breath harshly through his nose. It wasn’t often he did this for Theo and he wasn’t exactly skilled at it. Well, he didn’t think he was but Theo sang praise otherwise. He looked up as he got halfway down Theo’s dick, blushing hard at the look he was getting in return and resisted the urge to squirm. The heavy material of the dress was good for hiding his own erection, something he might have to thank Theo for later for making him wear this particular piece. Maybe. After the initial desperation wore off that is. As soon as he felt ready enough, he started bobbing his head slowly and placed his hands on Theo’s hips, gripping them to keep himself steady. 

Theo couldn’t stop the louder groans from escaping, his one hand buried in the other’s hair. “Fuck, Ghost. You’re way too good at this.” He sighed, sliding his other hand down to rest it against Ghost’s cheek gently. He got a moan in response, making him buck his hips unconsciously. The choked noise he got out of the other made him grin and he swiped a tear away from the corner of Ghost’s eyes. “Think you can take me deeper?” There was a tap on his left hip and he grinned, knowing that that was the ‘okay’ from him. “Get ready.” He whispered, moving both his hands to grip the other’s horns. That got the loudest noise yet out of Ghost and his own moan sounded loudly around the balcony. Watery blue eyes looked up at him in a weak glare and he laughed. “Sorry.” He breathed out, adjusting his grip before he raised an eyebrow. The other gave him another tap on the hip and he slowly used the other’s horns to guide his head down. He felt Ghost gag around him, a momentary pang of guilt washed through him before he felt a harsh exhale against his skin.

Looking down made him nearly come right then and there. Ghost was looking up at him with a dazed look in his eyes and tears brimming at the edges. Groaning, he pulled the other’s head back before easing him back down. Making sure Ghost was adjusted before he really started moving, he paused when he had the other almost all the way off his dick and trailed a hand down to cup his cheek gently. 

“Still good?” Theo breathed out heavily, biting his lip at the fucked out expression Ghost already had.

Ghost could barely see through the tears in his eyes but he could hear the other and he nodded slightly, adjusting his hips slightly as the throbbing between his legs was starting to get unbearable. He tried to push his head forward but got stopped and he whined, looking up at Theo questioningly.

“I’m in charge, Sunshine.” Theo purred, moving his hand back up to regrip his horns firmly. “Now hold on.” He felt fingers dig into his hips and he grinned, snapping his hips forward harshly until he was buried in Ghost’s mouth. The muffled scream was music to his ears and he started thrusting quickly. Tipping his head back in bliss, a loud moan broke through him before he forced his head forward again to watch his dick disappear into Ghost’s mouth rapidly. “Fuck, Sunshine you really are the best at this.” He panted out, using the other’s horns as leverage as he moved. He could feel the vibrations of the other’s moans and screams, making his cock throb painfully. Too bad he couldn’t hear those freely right now. Ghost really did get loud when he was really into it. Grunting, he pulled Ghost flush to his crotch and held him there, feeling him swallow around him with a moan. There was rapid tapping against his hip and he pulled the other off of him fully. “Too much?”

Gasping, Ghost looked up at him and shook his head slightly. “Nnh-no.” He rasped, coughing slightly. “C-could-couldn’t breath.” He sucked in a slow breath and let it out before letting his mouth drop open and tongue stick out. 

Eyes wide, Theo groaned at the sigh and quickly pulled the other back onto his erection, resuming his thrusting into the other’s mouth. The tell tale feeling of release was making its presence known in his stomach and he gasped out a warning. “Close. Two taps for me to pull off.” He didn’t get a response from the other and he looked down at him to find the other looking up at him with determination in his eyes. “Fuck.” He cursed harshly and pulled Ghost in roughly, riding out the orgasm that ripped through him as he spilled down the other’s throat. He felt Ghost choke around him and he went to pull him away but was stopped by fingers digger harsher into his hips and his hips bucked forward on accident. “Shit shit, Ghost!” He whined, feeling himself twitch in the other’s mouth before he was finally able to get the other to let him go and he pulled away fully. Gasping, he held the other’s head for stability as he tried to regain his breathing. He heard the whine from the other and he looked down at him, chuckling he carefully let go of his horns to tuck himself back into his pants. 

Still dazed, Ghost pried his fingers away from Theo’s hips and let them drop to his lap as he panted. It’d been a long time since they’d done anything like that. Even without getting fucked he felt like he couldn’t move. His legs were shaking underneath him. Jolting back to reality as a hand was placed on his cheek, he blinked rapidly to refocus and found Theo kneeling in front of him with a grin.

“That was amazing. Thank you.” Theo whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. It quickly became messy as Ghost opened his mouth immediately with a moan, arching into him. Pulling his mouth back, Theo laughed and kissed his cheek quickly before standing up. “Ready to ditch the party?”

“Theo if you don’t get me back to the damn room in five minutes-” Ghost was standing up slowly, shaking and glaring at him but was stopped as Theo put a finger to his mouth.

“I can get us there in four.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI HAHAHAHAHAHA THANKS FOR READING?
> 
> imalmostembarrassedtopostthisngl
> 
> Theo belongs to Nebula!
> 
> Find me on twitter @Shugo_Ookami


End file.
